roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP1911
}} The MP1911 is a Philippine Machine Pistol variant of the American M1911 Pistol. It is unlocked at rank 106, or it can be purchased with credits. History The AWS 1911 (Automatic Weapon System 1911) is an automatic copy of the famous M1911 pistol, designed to compete with the likes of the Uzi, M93R, and VP-70 machine pistols, at the fraction of the cost. While the first prototype was proven to be reliable, the limited standard 7-round magazines and atrocious recoil made it an unpopular choice. The AWS Model-2 was designed as an improvement over the original model, featuring select fire capability, 15 round magazines, and a muzzle brake for better recoil control. It was also designed in .38 Super, 9x19mm Parabellum, and .40 S&W, with the former two coming standard with 20 round magazines and forgoing the muzzle brake, with the .38 Super variant, in particular, being praised for its ridiculously low amount of recoil. Unfortunately, the program came to an abrupt end in 1997, with the highest bidding political warlords buying off the remaining AWS Model-2 pistols the following year.http://www.smallarmsreview.com/display.article.cfm?idarticles=1745 It is possible for professional gunsmiths to modify a M1911 in any chambering into a MP1911 due to the abundance of parts, high capacity magazines, and modifications. The only hard part is dealing with the fact they have to make a semi auto pistol into a machine pistol which is a very laborious process. A similar weapon was the Lebman 1911 which were infamous for their use by criminals such as John Dillinger and 'Baby face' Nelson. In-Game ''General Information The MP1911 is a high-powered, rapid-firing machine pistol. Its damage is quite good for its class, being a three-shot kill (3SK) up close and increasing to a 5SK at the end of its damage drop-off. Its rate of fire (RoF) is also quite high, at 1000 RPM. However, compared to members of its class, it is the slowest, just beaten out by the G18's 1100 RPM. Regardless, it sports a very quick minimum time to kill (TTK) of 0.12 seconds, which unlike most other machine pistols does not require headshots to achieve. Range is quite short, with the damage drop-off starting at 15 studs, which is extremely short, and ending at 70 studs. This means that without headshots, the MP1911 has a 3SK range of only 21 studs. It also has a very small magazine capacity of 15+1 rounds, being tied with the M93R for the lowest in-class. Given its very high RoF, the weapon's ammunition consumption rate is also quite high, having only 45 rounds in reserve. However, its ammunition type is quite common, which allows it to take ammo from other machine pistols, personal defense weapons and pistols. Another major drawback is the omnidirectional recoil, which can throw off shots at medium range. With long trigger pulls, a user can easily lose track of their target. This can be mostly mitigated by the use of a Compensator as vertical recoil is slight. Reload times are slow as well, and combined with the high RoF and small magazine size, ammunition is easily depleted, and will quickly have a less weary user needing to scavenge for more ammunition, or another weapon. Usage & Tactics The MP1911 is a fast-killing secondary. In a one-on-one engagement at close range, the MP1911's power is only rivaled by a few weapons. However, against multiple enemies, the weapon starts to show its faults. Without good trigger discipline, it is all too easy to burn through one magazine on one foe, leaving the user vulnerable given the long reload time. In such instances where multiple enemies are present, it may be best to fire in bursts, allowing a user to both conserve ammunition and control the recoil better. At longer ranges, tap-firing is essential. Holding down the trigger will only result in wasted shots on a target. Attachment-wise, only a few options are worth considering. The Muzzle Brake is useful, helping to mitigate vertical recoil. The Osprey Suppressor is also a viable option, as the quieter noise will alert fewer enemies. A laser sight is helpful in improving hip-fire accuracy, though unnecessary if the user is proficient in hipfiring. Optical attachments aren't necessary and are generally best left up to the user's preference. The weapon is best used as a back-up weapon in close-quarters, ideally against a single opponent. It is useful in combination with weapons such as designated marksman rifles, sniper rifles, light machine guns or other weapons that are less-than-optimal in close-quarters-combat (CQC). Switching to the MP1911 when in tight spaces or where enemies are nearby, then switching back to the primary weapon once out of CQC or danger is a worthwhile strategy with this weapon. Conclusion The MP1911 should be treated as a G18 and M93R hybrid. It sports the higher RoF, smaller magazine capacity, and higher damage of the M93R, while having the G18's fully automatic function and lower recoil. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Very high RoF. * High damage for its class. * Second fastest bodyshot TTK in-class. * Low vertical recoil. Cons: * High ammunition consumption rate. * Relatively small magazine capacity. * Very short maximum range. * Very short 3SK kill range of 21 studs (excluding headshots). * Longest reload in-class. * High horizontal recoil. Trivia * Before its release, there was a glitch in the main game where players who reached Rank 77 would receive the notification associated with unlocking this gun. During its test place phase, it was unlocked at Rank 77. * Though the hammer is the same model as the M45A1’s, it retains the same exaggerated length as the M1911’s hammer. * The unlock rank of the MP1911 was 100 ranks above the M1911’s unlock rank before Update 4.4.0. References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:M1911 Family